Don't Leave Me
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Lady Glinda is grieving. Kinda goes insane. Angst galore! One shot. Bookverse and Musicalverse. R&R!


Don't Leave Me.

**Wicked bookverse and musical.**

**I was thinking about Glinda while doing my makeup in the bathroom, and this came to me. It was dark and dreary outside and yeah. This is what happens when I get too carried away. Angst galore!**

**Hope you like it. If not, please review anyways!**

**ComingAndGoingByBubble**

Lady Glinda was staring at herself in the mirror, something that had always made time pass by so fast when she was younger, now only seemed to freeze time for her. Her face was still stunning, still youthful even in her age. Her cerulean eyes gleamed with a certain luster than no one could ever quite figure out. And her mouth was as delicate as it always had been, but this time it was hiding her quivering lips.

Yes, it was true that Lady Glinda's beauty was legendary; there was no doubt about it. But who saw what was behind the mask of Lady Glinda? Did anyone really know who she was?

Glinda knew the answer to that. Only two people in Oz knew who she really was, and they were both gone. They both were dead this night.

The dark and dreary sky turned a silver color, and the dark shadows danced along the walls and mirrors of Lady Glinda's room. It was like the shadows of Elphaba and Fiyero were there with her. Just the thought of them made Lady Glinda want to cry.

Lady Glinda stared back at her reflection, letting the tears fall. The shadows on her face for an instant made her look younger, and soon she was staring into the face of her eighteen year old self.

That vain, childish eighteen year old who had no idea how cruel the real world was, stared back at Lady Glinda, her eyes bright and mischievous.

Lady Glinda opened her mouth to tell her everything, about Elphaba, and Fiyero and the Wizard when the image changed into Elphaba's image of herself at eighteen.

Glinda nearly fell off her chair.

"Elphie!" she sobbed looking into the eyes of her best friend. Glinda opened her mouth to tell her more, when it changed again.

Now it was Fiyero, handsome and dashing Fiyero giving her a carefree smile and a wink.

Lastly it was Galinda again. But this time she was slowly melting away, just like Elphaba.

Lady Glinda jumped up from her chair, and screeched, "NO! Come back! Come back, Elphie! Fif! Don't leave me here all alone! Don't leave me!"

But the images disappeared right before her eyes, and Lady Glinda collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Her shoulders shook, and she gasped for breath.

Just then the door to her room opened, and Sir Chuffrey came running over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Glin, what ever is the matter?" he asked, petting her hair, and trying to get her to stop crying.

But Glinda could not stop crying, and she simply sobbed in Chuffrey's arms until she calmed down. When she calmed down, she realized that the whole staff had seen her sobbing hysterically, and she tried to compose herself.

Chuffrey did not ask immediately what was wrong, but he could tell something was up. He led Glinda back to the bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

Glinda sat at the bureau looking into the mirror as if something might appear for her in it.

"Glinda, would you like to tell me what happened back there?" he asked calmly.

Glinda did not hear him and she stared at the mirror while her eyes teared up again.

She saw the images again, the ones of Elphaba, and Fiyero. And of course, her vain silly little self.

She saw as they sat at a pub, laughing merrily and chatting like good old friends, Elphaba and Glinda's trip to the Emerald City together, and lastly the last time Glinda ever saw Elphaba.

Glinda willed herself not to cry, but then she heard Chuffrey's question. Her eyes met his, and she looked back to the mirror to find that the images were gone again.

"They were here, and now they're not. Now they're gone forever," whispered Glinda as the tears came again.

Chuffrey, not understanding any of this, still wrapped his arms around her, and tried to calm her.

But all Glinda could do was cry, and whisper the phrase, "Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart."

She wished with all her might that they might still be alive, but she knew that wishes never came true.

Lady Glinda had a bad night, a night of shakes and regrets, and the next day when she woke up she sat down at the bureau to find something startling.

The mirror was split into pieces, just like Lady Glinda's heart.

THE END

**So much angst I know! Did you all like? Poor Glinda, I just keep finding ways to make her miserable. **

**No I do not own Wicked. **

**I bet if I wrote a happy story for Glinda, she might let me have Popular… maybe.**

**Bubble**


End file.
